Draco Idol Project
by chatmonchy
Summary: Inspired by Idol turned Pokémon Performer, Shauna, Iris decides to embark on the grueling journey to become an idol before settling down as Pokémon Champion of Unova. From a corrupt manager to rival upcoming idols and gigs at elderly folk homes, she will face many hardships and perhaps a frowned upon relationship. Credit to owner for the picture.


Delicate snowflakes descended from the gloomy sky. Iris stood outside of a electronic store. She stared at the flat screen television in the display window, her hot breath white in the winter cold. Shauna danced across the vast Budokan stage in Virdian City. She gripped the butterfly wing accent microphone and it projected her soft and slightly high pitched voice to the thousands of audience members seated in the arena. She's performing her new Christmas song to be released on Christmas Day. The sparkle in her emerald green eyes, the sweat of success dribbling down her brown forehead, and her fans waving their pink glow sticks in unison. She truly achieved her dreams. Iris found herself clapping her hands, her mittens made a muffled noise. And her legs desperately tried to mimic the idol's energetic yet elegant dance moves. Axew stuck his head out of the mass of dark purple hair.

"Axew…" He mumbled sleepily.

"Oh sorry Axew. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep." Iris apologized. "It's just…she's so amazing."

"Fan of Shauna?" Asked a feminine voice.

"I'm not one of her day one fans, but yes I'm a huge fan of her now. I discovered her music while flipping through the tv channels one day. She was the opening act for Koffing and The Toxics concert at Jubilife city. Ever since then I've been following her activities." Iris said her eyes focused on the screen. "Are you a fan of her?"

"Hmm you could say that." The voice giggled.

Confused, Iris turned her towards the giggling and her jaw dropped. Shauna stood there, bundled up in fluffy winter wear. She took her glasses off for a second so Iris could confirm that the girl standing in front is in fact Shauna. Her emerald eyes still held that twinkle when on stage.

"Sh-Sh-Shau-" Iris started.

Shauna clamped her gloved hand down over Iris's mouth. She smiled and held a finger up to her plump lips.

"I wanted to explore Opelucid city without causing a commotion. Please don't call me Shauna." She whispered.

Iris nodded and Shauna slowly removed her hand from her mouth. There were a million questions buzzing through the dragon trainer's mind. There were so many things she wanted to tell the idol. Such as how inspirational both her and her music are. How she yearned to wear cute outfits like her and be able to bring to thousands of people. But when she opened her mouth to speak something that even shocked her came out.

"I…I want to be an idol like you." Iris whispered.

Shauna stared at Iris for a second before giggling. Iris felt her dark cheeks burn. Great she embarrassed herself in front of her idol. Shauna lightly grabbed Iris's hand and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Being an idol is no easy to task. It takes a lot of blood and sweat to become popular, as well as a lot of patiences and opportunities. If you truly wish to become an idol, you have to stick to this dream and give in a 110% effort!" Shauna advised. "I only got lucky from being a pokemon performer, but I worked hard to get where I am today. You have to pinky promise me you'll never give up and perform with me at Budokan."

Shauna held out her pinky finger. Perform with Shauna at Budokan? Only the best of the best get to perform there. There was no way someone like her would make it there. Even with the negativity baring down in her mind, Iris unconsciously extended her pinky. The two pinky fingers interlocked.

•••••

"Idol?!" Boomed Drayden.

"Now wait a minute Drayden. Calm down and lets discuss this situation." Alder suggested nervously.

The middled age Champion sat cross legged on the couch. He rubbed his slightly wrinkle forehead, replaying in his mind what Iris had just told them. Drayden angrily paced back and forth in the living room of his two story home. His hands were held behind his back and he mumbled to himself. Iris watched the two men from the other side of the coffee table. She nervously held Axew against her chest. She hadn't expected the two react so negatively.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch take a break from your studies. That television has rot your brain." Drayden said with a shake of his head. "You think because some girl became famous you can too? Insolence! The world doesn't work that way Iris."

"I know that grandpa. Shauna told me how hard it was becoming an idol and I'm prepared to deal with the same hardships!" Iris exclaimed.

"You meet that girl?! That's it I an banning you from tv and you will continue to study. Get that idol nonsense out of your head." Drayden growled.

"No!" Iris cried.

The two glared daggers at each other. The tension became so thick in the room, you could cut it with a knife. With a huff Drayden turned away and continued to pace.

"Iris I know that Drayden is angry right and a lot of things he's saying right now are mean, but you know he only means best for you." Alder intervened.

"I know but-" Iris started.

"Idols are still a new concept. They've been around for only a few years and now Shauna is the catalyst that jump started this idol mania. Iris I'm getting old…I can't be the pokémon champion forever. I'm not as youthful as I was in my younger years. I understand that there's still things you want to do, but I already decided that you'll be the next champion." Alder said calmly.

"But I won't be able to do all those things when I'm a champion." Iris pointed out.

"What? Preposterous! The champion from Kalos is an actress and Cynthia travels around a lot despite having responsibilities. Iris you don't have to wait in your chamber all year long for the person who wins the Vertress Conference. You can travel and have side careers and hobbies. All elite four members, gym leaders, and champions do. But you have to think about being an idol. Is that really what you want?" Alder replied.

Iris remained silent. She rose from the cushion and stormed out of the room. Stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door to let them know she's upset.

"Welp…I tried." Alder said with a small laugh.

"I'm going up there to drill some sense into her mind." Drayden grumbled through his beard.

"Wait, Drayden, calm down first." Alder said jumping up.

Drayden didn't listen. He stormed up the stairs after his apprentice. Alder sighed.

"Those two are hotheaded sometimes…" He mumbled.

How dare she throw away all their training and studying for some flimsy dream she'll quit on in a day? Drayden felt insulted and betrayed. He was going to lay down the law the moment gets into her room. Finally put an end to this idol nonsense. He turned the gold doorknob and swung the door open. Iris was lying on her bed, sobbing quietly into her pillow with Axew rubbing her back. Almost instantly, the anger drained from him and his face softened. Drayden sat down by her feet and cleared his throat.

"Iris…I…erm…I apologize for raising for my voice at you and saying all of that. It's just…we worked so hard and long to get to where you're at right now. You'll become the champion once you defeat both the Elite Four and Alder." Drayden said softly.

There was only silence.

"What I'm trying to say is…don't give up everything for a dream. Dreams are dream. They don't come true. Only hard work and determination get people anywhere in life. You need to stick to more realistic goals, like becoming a dragon master. Its as Alder said, I care for you and I only want the best for you. Following dreams will set you up for failure." He murmured.

To no avail the silence persisted. He smoothed back the hair covering her forehead and gave it a gentle kiss. His white beard tickling her skin. Drayden pat her back and sat there for a second before reluctantly exiting the room. Dreams will lead to failure? He seemed to forget that becoming dragon master is a dream as well. A waste of time? Pfft! She'll show him.

Chapter Question: Do you think dreams are a waste of time?

Author's Note: I know this story might seem a little weird or whatever, but trust me on this. I want to tackle real world issues in this fanfic and I want to make it as entertaining and even relatable as possible. This first chapter is relatable to a lot of people. I also want to be able to interact with people who do read it and enjoy it. I also know that Iris isn't the most favorable of Ash's companion, but I loved her in the games. She's dark skinned like me and I really want people to view her in a different light. Constructive criticism is welcome and I'd like if you guys could answer the chapter questions. I'll also publish this on wattpad so you can read it there as well. I'll be sure to link it. So thank you for reading! Also am I the only one who thinks Alder and Drayden make great parents?


End file.
